What Is This Feeling
This is a songfic for the wicked song What Is This Feeling enjoy! Please note the words to this song will be slightly change for three reasons, the first being that they need to be changed to fit the world of the Warriors Cats books, the second is so that I don't feel like a fool writing this, and the third for my lack of spelling skills. Flowerpaw turned, trying to choose what to say to her parents, about this annoying she-cat that she was sharing a den with. She has just become and apprentice and she did not want to spend time with this annoying cat. 'Dear Mom and Dad the leader made a big mistake in this Clan with who he allows to stay.' she thought. Stormpaw, the other of the two apprentices was trying to not be sent back to wherever and to not get her sister mad. 'My dear Father' she thought to herslef annoyed. 'There have been some very bad choices here in this Clan due to this annoying apprentice.' That was just about the kindest thing to say about Flowerpaw. Why just think? Flowerpaw siad to herself as if she were talkng to her parents "But I will stay the best even though this apprentice is the stranngest and smartest and worst apprentice I have met." Stormpaw was sure that Flowerpaw had lost her mind. But not to be outdone she said what was on her mind. "I will still work hard even though this apprentice is so dumb." She hissed. Flowerpaw was surprised. No one ever said anything like that to her before! "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" She asked. Strompaw gave her glare. "I now that feeling? I felt it the moment I saw you." Stormpaw said. "It really makes my paws rush." Said Flowerpaw, giving the other apprentice a smug look. "Well, it makes my head reel!" Said Stormpaw, failing to look smug and to look like her head hurt at the same time. "And it makes my fur flush!" Said Flowerpaw, quickly jumping next Stormpaw. Stormpaw jumped out of the way giving Flowerpaw a look."Oh, what is this feeling?" She asked, in a growl. Flowerpaw couldn't take this anymore, she was meant to be the best, everyone had aways liked her, and been nothing but nice to her, who did this feisty apprentice think she was? "Fiery as a flame!" she spat, unsure who she was talking about. "Does it have a name?" growled Stormpaw, thinking of a word to show her angry feelings for Flowerpaw. "As a matter of fat, it does." Said Flowerpaw. She was sure it did, but what was it? "Hatred!" said Stormpaw, that was the word. Flowerpaw knew there was no world where she could be as smart as Stormpaw, but why show that? "The strongest hatred!" She said. The look Stormpaw was giving showed it was not something that got her mad. "For your face!" She said, thinking of Stormpaw's ugly fur. Stormpaw felt a little hurt, but didn't want to show it. She had always hated Flowerpaw's annoying voice, it was about time she said that. "Your voice!" She said, trying to copy the apprentice's high voice. Flowerpaw knew her harsh words had gotten Stormpaw mad, and she knew it would make her mad if she used them agian, but using slight different wording. "Your fur!" She said. Stormpaw felt hurt for a second, but she knew she still had the upper paw, Flowerpaw was so dumb, even though everyone liked her. "Let's just say, I hate it all, every little thing however small!" She said. Giving a look at Flowerpaw's angry face. "It makes my fur start to crawl!" Agreed Flowerpaw, smugly. "It is simple utter hatred" Said Stormpaw, she was happy none the less to so her true hatred about Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw was angry. "There are such strange feeelings, in such hating." She said, still trying to sound smart. She felt bad about being dumb, until a crowd of apprentices who were her friends entered and were singing about how much they hated Stormpaw. Stormpaw was surprised, what in the world was going on? "What in the world do you think your doing? Your breaking into my den, making fun of me. Go away!" She said, showing the cats to the door, when they stayed, Stormpaw rolled her eyes. "So pure so strong." said Stormpaw about how much she hated Flowerpaw. "Though I do admit, they came on fast, though I do think that they will last." Said Flowerpaw, as the other apprentices said her words agian. Stormpaw rolled her eyes. Flowerpaw had pretty much given herslef background singers and was acting almost as if this were a song. "I will forever being truely, deeply hating you." Said Stormpaw, sounding very matter-of-fact for someone who was pretty much singing about how much she hated someone. The background cats repeated her words, even though they were Flowerpaw's side. Then, Flowerpaw and Stormpaw must have had the same thought, for they walked around, both going at the same time, "My whole life long!" The background cats repeated some past words from there talk, like they had been waiting the whole time outside the den waiting for the right time to come in, so they knew the thing. Flowerpaw and Stormpaw walked over to each other. Stormpaw had a pretty good idea. "Boo!" She said. It wouldn't have worked on any other cat, but Flowerpaw. "Ahh!" Said Flowerpaw, scared she jumped back. Stormpaw looked happy. 'I won' she thought purring and walking away. Sorry this isn't the whole song. Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Completed Story Category:Non-canon Category:Songfic